


Having Fun in the Office

by ShadowKnight7820



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight7820/pseuds/ShadowKnight7820
Summary: Sayaka goes to Byakuya's office to tell him about some new info regarding the company , and things get ... mildly off track .
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Having Fun in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Danganronpa
> 
> This is my first time , writing smut , so don't expect anything too good .

Sayaka flipped through the pages of the company's revenue for this quarter , they were slightly lower than projections , but they were still quite high by most companies standards . But knowing Byakuya , she expected him to be disappointed as if , somebody had embezzled billions of dollars from the company . 

Entering , his office , she finds him casually reading some documents , most likely trying to figure out some new marketing tactic or the like . Sayaka lets herself crack a smile , it almost always business first with Byakuya , even back at the academy , he would frequently skip classes to go manage his family's business and operations . While initially , she held a very ... poor view of the Heir , she came to understand that he was more than just money and a snobby attitude . 

She never would have thought that , she would eventually end up working for him , as his personally secretary/assistant . While she loved being an idol , she eventually had to face the reality , that she wasn't going to be young forever , eventually they would grow too old for people's taste , their music and dancing becoming stale and repetitive , the people eventually moving on to the next cute young idol group that came along . 

Apparently , 24 was the new old for idols . 

It was honestly , very difficult for Sayaka to let go of her idol status and having all of her fellow group members , go their separate ways . It was a very heartfelt goodbye , but one she had to make , as the leader of the group . Not long after , the group disbanded , Sayaka was offered a job by none other , than her former 78th classmate , Byakuya Togami . The pay he was offering was too good to pass up and she needed to find a stable job soon . 

To her surprise , Byakuya was a much better boss , than her manager was ... in more ways than one . 

" I suppose you didn't just come here to stand idle in my doorway , did you ?" Byakuya didn't even lift his head to look at her , but Sayaka could sense the impatience in his voice . 

Sayaka rolled her eyes , stepping inside his fancy , clean , pristine office . She had to hand it to Byakuya , he definitely had good taste . 

" Close the door behind you and lock it , you're letting all the air out " Byakuya sighed , ordering Sayaka around . Sayaka wordlessly , shut the door and locked it , walking to stand by Byakuya's side , as she held the reports firmly in her hands . 

" I've brought the reports of the revenue for this quarter " Sayaka said , to the heir . 

" And ?" 

" Well , the revenue for this quarter is lower than initially projected , by about 8 million dollars " 

" Is that so ? Let me see that ..." Byakuya stood up from his chair and walked behind her , looking at the documents over her shoulder . Sayaka bit her lip , as she felt Byakuya's breath on the back of her neck or how his lower half is pressing against her behind . Byakuya grasps the documents still in her hand , leaning in and resting his head on her shoulder , making her both frustrated ... and horny at the same time . 

" S-So d-did you just call me here , because you a-actually wanted see the documents or because you wanted to fuck me ?" Sayaka asks Byakuya , trying to keep her voice as steady as possible . 

" Would you believe me , if I said both ?" Byakuya chuckles , flipping her skirt up and slipping his hands down her underwear . Sayaka can't help but gasp and moan , when Byakuya inserted two fingers at once into her clit , fingering her slowly , driving her insane . 

It was hard to believe , but Sayaka and Byakuya had a secret relationship with each other , and before anybody jumps to any conclusions . No , their relationship was not based purely on sex , they've been dating each other , since they graduated from Hope's Peak . They had formed a bond , at the academy , both of them understanding , the other quite well . They both understood what it felt like to work as if your life depended on it for your dream , Byakuya even opened up about the whole 'Togami Heir selection ' process . 

Sayaka was rather ... shocked , to say the least , to find out about Byakuya's past . She had no idea , the heir had gone through so much , just to get his position . She understood him in ways , nobody else did , and he understood her in ways , nobody else did . 

They were practically made for each other ...

Sayaka threw her head back , biting back a moan , as the papers in her hands , fell to the floor , scattering all over the pristine tiled floors . Not that either of them , really cared at the moment . Sayaka was thankful , that Byakuya's office was completely sound proof , they had that little feature installed , after they were almost caught having sex on Byakuya's table by the HR manager . 

Byakuya smirked , removing his fingers from Sayaka's clit , before bending her over his desk , spreading her legs further apart , lifting her skirt up and pulling down her panties . He takes his cock and teases her asshole with it , much to the disappointed of Sayaka . 

" G-G-Goddamn i-it , Byakuya ! Just fuck me ! " Sayaka shouted out , she couldn't take his torturous teasing any longer . 

" Now , is that anyway to speak to your master ?" Byakuya continued to tease her asshole , keeping her bent over with one hand . 

" P-P-Please f-fuck me ma-master ...." Sayaka whimpered out , using Byakuya's name whenever they were in a bedroom . 

" Good girl " Byakuya smirked , slamming his whole length into Sayaka tight asshole , making the former idol gasped at the sheer size of his cock .

It was no surprise to Sayaka , that Byakuya would of course , be great at sex ( Being the ultimate heir , she expected him to be good at pretty much everything ) , but she never expected him to be this damn good ! It was one of the many benefits , of your boss also being your boyfriend and lover . 

Byakuya thrusted in and out of her ass with speed and precision , hitting the deepest parts of her ass hard , making Sayaka grit her teeth , moaning his name in delight . Sayaka was panting and moaning , trying to catch her breath , she thought she was going to hyperventilate , from the hard ass-fucking she was receiving from her boss . 

If it was even possible , as time went on , his thrusts seem to get even more powerful and faster than before , her ass becoming red from Byakuya's ruthless hips hitting her cheeks , the sound of flesh hitting flesh , echoing throughout the room . Sayaka tongue was hanging out of her mouth , all she could do was moan his name and beg him for more , as he fucked her ass with reckless abandon , as if there was no tomorrow . 

Unfortunately , Sayaka felt herself about to cum , she always did tend to cum first whenever they had sex . As hard as she tried , she could never last long whenever Byakuya fucked her so roughly and with such force ." Byakuya ! I'm going to -" 

" Yes , Sayaka , come for me " Byakuya covered her mouth with his hand , before she could even finish her sentence . Sayaka felt herself reach her limits , screaming from behind his hand , as she felt herself cum hard , her juices splattering onto the clean floor .

Not long , after Sayaka came , Byakuya buried his cock deep into her ass , deeper than he had ever done before , making her gasp from the surprise of it . Sayaka could feel Byakuya unload his hot seed into her ass , filling her anus completely with his semen . 

Byakuya pulled out of her ass , pulling her skirt and panties back up , before falling back into his chair . Sayaka saw that his cock , still had some cum left on it , and got to her knees , sucking him off . 

Sayaka looked up at her boss, smiling at him " That was great Byakuya , shall we do more , later , after dinner " 

Byakuya cracked a genuine smile at her , before grabbing her head and shoving his cock down her throat , Sayaka eagerly sucking him off . 

" I wouldn't have it any other way " 


End file.
